


Just The Tip

by Ookamisan



Series: Alphas, Am I Right? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Just the Tip, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pissgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Watersports, Wetting, Wolfed Out Derek, Xenophilia, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is an Alpha and resembles the wolves from Van Helsing, fucks Stiles on the Hale House lawn and things get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done??? The tags make it sound bad, but its so much worse. Seriously it gets fucking weird. Gross maybe. My first fanfiction and this is what I do with it...  
> If any of the tags bother you, dont read this because seriously none of them are subtle.  
> This fic is non beta'd.

Stiles let out a harsh "Oof!" as Derek launched and pinned him into the dirt, face down, by the neck. Stiles had only meant to come by the rundown Hale House to see if Derek was looming around all Derek-like. He had been gone for three days and Stiles had been convinced that Derek was kidnapped, on the run, whatever but was determined to look for him. Stiles did not expect a ten foot tall, fully wolfed-out alpha to fly at him through the doorway.

"D-Derek!" Stiles yelled, terrified as Derek sniffed along Stiles back, a purring growl vibrating deep in his chest. Stiles squirmed and tried to pry Derek's massive fingers from his throat, where his claws were borderline pricking his skin.  
"Derek, come on! What's up with you? Wh- Hey!" Derek didnt seem pleased at all with Stiles's kahkis, and had slipped his clawed hand under Stiles waistband, yanking up violently in an attempt to rip them. All it really resorted in was Stiles's hips being jerked upward violently.

Derek growled disapprovingly and, straddling Stiles's thighs, took the seem running down his buttocks in hand and tore with his claws.

Stiles yelped at the sudden movement and harsh sound of his pants ripping. He renewed his struggles, only effectively arching his brief clad cheeks up into Derek's prominent and stark erection. Derek repinned him by the neck, and growled a warning.  
Stiles froze and was shocked that he felt Derek's tip resting along the dip in his back, already dripping precum into the press of his spine.

Derek's erection was immense and intimidating. Stiles began to shake as Derek ground his cock down to press between Stiles's cheeks. They spread as far open as they could around the massive width and it hardly seemed to make a difference for Derek.

"S-Stop... D-Derek..." Stiles hid his burning face in the crook of his arm as his whole body broke into shivers at the intimate stroke along his bum. He hardly even touched himself down there aside from what showering required.  
Derek grumbled appreciatively as he dragged long and slowly back so he could press his tip against Stiles' hole through his briefs, immediately printing a wet spot onto the fabric.

"Aah!" Stiles jerked his hips into the grass trying to curl away from the press. Embarrassingly, his own cock gave a twinge of interest.

Derek hooked his thumbs under the briefs leg holes and sharply pulled them down. They couldn't go any further than under Stiles' buttocks considering how he was technically still wearing pants save for the seat being ripped open.  
Derek growled louder in appreciation of the pale cheeks speckled with dark freckles.

He kneaded Stiles' cheeks in his massive hands, being less than careful about his claws.

Stiles desperately tensed and flexed his ass with every knead because of Derek's claws digging into his tender flesh, which only made him gasp and let out a tiny sob as his pants dug harshly into the tip of his trapped dick.  
Suddenly Derek was scooting backwards, flipping Stiles onto his back and hauling his hips up into the air, Derek's arms wrapped around his hips in a bear hug.

Stiles stared, flushed with embarrassment, arousal and fear as he finally got a good look at the monstrous black wolf with glowing red eyes.

"What are you-" Stiles didnt get a chance to finish before Derek pulled his hips even higher so that Stiles' was now only touching the ground by his shoulders, and shoved his large, wolf tongue between Stiles cheeks.

Stiles cried out and clenched his fists into the grass below him as the tongue lauved and dragged over his hole. Stiles was so sensitive and his hole clenched and flexed with every drag and lick. Quickly, Stiles' hole became overwhelmed, burned and tingled and Stiles nearly kicked Derek in the head. Thus, Derek wrapped his arms around each of Stiles legs, curled him into a C shape, and feisted away.

"Fuck, Derek! S-stop! It's-s too mu-uch!" Stiles pounded his fists into the grass as Derek managed to penetrate about an inch in. He didnt pull his tongue out however. Derek writhed his tongue and wriggled it inch by inch deeper into Stiles until his teeth were settled against Stiles's balls, which were also pressed tightly down by his pants.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! D-Derek! What- oh my Go-hod!" Stiles quivered uncontrollably at the thick tongue burning and carving its way inside him, his feet flexing by his head. He thought he could feel the tip of Derek's tongue under his belly button, seeing as Derek's head was as long as Stiles's torso.

He was so overwhelmed that he actually felt his cock spurt a mix of piss and precum, creating a dime sized wet spot.  
Derek groaned at the smell, which only made Stiles whine high in his throat at the vibration, and then nearly scream as Derek began to viciously curl, lap, twist and thrust his tongue. Was a tongue even supposed to be this dexterous? Stiles was on the verge of hyperventilating, tears running into his ears, when Derek pressed the base of his tongue up harshly into Stiles' prostate. It proved to even be somewhat of a challenge as Derek was buried so deep into Stiles, that he actually was gagging himself, drool soaking Stiles all the way down his back.

Stiles screamed and sobbed, reaching out to grip onto Derek's huge legs he was huddled between for dear life. He was experiencing a horrible battle of sensations. He felt so close to coming, his entire lower half was tingling and his insides were melting, but his cock was suddenly wilting from the bashing his prostate was getting. Thus, an unexpected, overwhelming need to piss took over.

Stiles protested and clenched hard on Derek's tongue, who actually winced and paused, glaring down at the small human.  
"I need to go! Derek! Let me go! I'mgoingtopiss PLEASE, DEREK." Stiles was tearing at his pants with shaking hands that wouldnt cooperate.

Amazingly, Derek pulled his tongue out with a gross, SPLORP, and gently let Stiles down to lay fully on the grass. The ease of pressure didnt seem to help, in fact it only made it worse now that Stiles' ass was unclenched, the rest of his body wanted to follow suit. He desperately pinched and squeezed his cock, curling onto his side. He didnt want to piss here on the lawn in front of Derek. He panted harshly into the grass, shivering in a cold sweat.

Derek waited patiently and when Stiles finally let go of his crotch, having staved off his need, he peeled Stiles' pants off the rest of way.

The image laying before him of Stiles panting in an exhausted mess as if he had just had his brains fucked out was a sight to behold.

Stiles whimpered tiredly as his knees were pressed into his chest and spread so Derek could gaze down at Stiles' gaping, sloppy hole. He pressed his hips against Stiles so the base of his cock was once again spreading Stiles's cheeks. This time he leisurely rocked and fucked into the moisture he left behind, his hips smacking wetly. Plap plap plap! Mimicking the fucking he wished to give Stiles.

Stiles watched in disbelief. Derek's tip was rubbing and spitting large drops of precum that filled his bellybutton. The tip of Derek's cock was at least as big as his fist. There was absolutely no way that was even going to fit.

Stiles actually reached out with his shaking hand and wrapped his hand around the head. He couldnt even touch thumb to forefinger under the head, which was surprisingly human looking. Red, aggressive and pulsing, soaked in precum.  
Derek's cock jerked under Stiles's touch and another glob of precum lazily landed on Stiles' abdomen. Derek dragged his cock back out of Stiles's reach and pressed the tip against his hole once more.

Oh, hell, no. Derek's tip was like pressing a fist against his hole. It just was not going to go in. However that didn't stop Derek from grabbing Stiles's hips and attempting to firmly pull him down onto it. Stiles moaned as the pressure on his hole and scrotum resulted in external pressure on his prostate. Stiles didn't know whether to spread his legs or or cross them, and he was left with simply quivering and taking deep breaths in anticipation.

Derek rumbled, pleased at the humans reaction, and began to hump in increments against Stiles's hole. The pressure resulting in an almost vibrating sensation. Like he was being fucked from the outside.

Stiles's gaping hole was lined up with Derek's urethra, and globs of precum were smearing inside of him, mixing with Derek's saliva.

Derek took his cock in hand, rubbed it over Stiles's hole repeatedly, spreading and wetting the head. Then he hooked his thumbs around Stiles' hole, attempting to spread him open and pressed harder against Stiles' hole, his cock actually bending in an arch. 

Stiles was panting again and shivering from the stimulation, his cock rock hard again.

When the head of Derek's cock actually began to sink in, Stiles gasped, already feeling full. "Derek, you're too big!"

Derek groaned and Stiles cried high on a whine as Derek's head suddenly sunk a few inches in, stopping as the head flared out. Derek began to shake at the sight of Stiles' hole enclosing over his tip, mouthing at it as Stiles was nearly hyperventilating again.

Derek rolled Stiles back into the C position, which pulled his head out of Stiles's hole and left it gaping and clenching around nothing. Stiles cringed at the brisk air touching him intimately and literally making his insides shiver.

Derek shoved his tongue in once again to warm him and make him sloppy, this time avoiding Stiles's prostate.

Stiles actually growled himself, clenching his fists, teeth and toes at the sudden change from cold air to burning tongue, his cock spurting precum and flexing.

Derek pulled back out when he was satisfied and returned to mounting Stiles, hooking his thumbs into his hole trying to pull him open further. Stiles's blush deepened and traveled down his neck.

Derek pressed against Stiles again and growled, using his thumb to force his cock head inside.  
Stiles slammed his fist into the ground as it felt like his ass was being stretched beyond compacity, digging his fingers into the grass.

Stiles's hole clenched deliciously, kissing Derek's head as he began fucking in increments again. Stiles was so wound up by the sensation that his cock flexed at every thrust and was beginning to turn dark and painful looking, dripping a near constant flow of precum that was soaking a dark patch onto his shirt.

As Derek was humping and grinding into him, Stiles was reminded of his apparently full bladder which only made his dick burn and harden even more.

Stiles eyes started rolling as what felt like the biggest orgasm of his life was building up.

Derek's lips were curled back in a snarl from the sight of his prey loosing control so easily. He could see how Stiles's body was battling itself tremendously. Derek stilled his movements and pulled out to sit on the grass, his legs bent and curled behind him, allowing Stiles to lay down and drape his ankles over Derek's hips.

This time when he pressed back, his head slipped easily in but still stopped at the flared end. Stiles was so small compared to him in this form, it was like just the flared head was equal to a knot for Stiles, whose moans took a whore-ish tune as the flared head continued to add pressure. He sat still, watching as Stiles's cock flexed hard repeatedly, bobbing as it tried to decide if Stiles was going to cum or piss.

Stiles reached down with a shaking hand and pinched his tip viciously, which only seemed to make the pleasure pain worse and his hole screwed meanly as his belly boiled with arousal.

Derek snarled at the sensation and thrust hard into Stiles, who sobbed as his body desperately switched tactics, and bore down, allowing the flared part of Derek's head to viciously pop past Stiles rim.

Stiles immediately threw his head back on a silent scream as the flared head jammed into place right on his prostate. The massive cock flexed as Derek's body quivered at finally getting the head in the hot channel of Stiles' body.

When Derek's cock pulsed, it bumped the flared end straight up into Stiles's prostate and bladder repeatedly.

Stiles silently mouthed "Fuck fuck fuck" and his silent scream turned into strained panting, into whining, and then into a real scream as his body locked and a mix of precum and piss erupted from Stiles's dick in several strong jets. Derek's cockhead so large it forced Stiles to drain.

Stiles began to hump desperately and drool from his open mouth as the spurts of precum and piss changed to just piss that flowed lazily but heavily from his cock. His orgasm felt unfulfilled as his shirt was now destroyed and reeking of urine.

Derek sat back on his hands as he watched Stiles desperately work himself. When Stiles finally gave up on chasing another proper orgasm, flopping limp onto the grass, Derek hauled Stiles into his arms, rolling onto his back and propping Stiles up above him. Stiles was shocked to see that he was standing flat on his feet, albeit slightly squatted, with Derek still securely lodged inside.

Derek waited.

Stiles leaned forward to brace his elbows on below Derek's ribs. Jesus Derek was massive. Standing side by side, Stiles must barely reach above Derek's elbows.

Stiles rolled his hips and tried to work the head. When Derek's cock slipped in another two inches, Stiles' legs began to quake and he collapsed onto Derek.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles hips, fully enclosing him in his grip, and forced him up and down like a fucking fleshlight. Stiles screamed as he was manouvered. It could hardly be considered a fast pace, but it was true fucking compared to the tiny humping from earlier. Stiles could hear his insides parting for Derek.

After a minute or so, Stiles could hear Derek's breathing turning fast and harsh, his grip on Stiles turning vice like and his pace not necessarily picking up, but pushing Stiles down harder, desperately trying to force more in.

Stiles cried out at the feeling and, bracing himself on his elbows once more, looked at his stomach. He could see Derek's cock bulge his abdomen up to his belly button. His stomach contents were getting jostled and Stiles started to feel very concerned he might get sick. He looked up at Derek, drooling and pleading for him to finish.

Derek had his head thrown back and started thrusting up into Stiles as well as pulling Stiles down. Stiles felt like a toy.  
Suddenly Derek took his hands off of Stiles's hips to claw deep groves into the grass as his cock swelled and grew infinitely harder. Stiles gasped and turned his head to look behind him. Derek's cock was a deep purple, veins bulging and a knot as wide as Stiles' hips balooned at the base, pulsing angrily. Derek thrust his hips up desperately as he came, Stiles only being thrust forward rather than Derek's cock going deeper.

Stiles stared wide eyed as he was quickly flooded with cum, his own hips actually jiggling with every pulse of Derek's cock.  
"Oh, God, Derek, I-I can't." he tried to pull himself off of Derek's cock but the flared head was acting like a knot and Derek growled viciously.

Stiles knew there was absolutely no way this was going to end well for him. He planted his feet on the ground and pulled with all his might, Derek's flared head catching and then with a wet, BLOP, popped out.

Derek snapped his jaws and snarled in offense as his still spurting cock was no longer embedded in Stiles' heat, and a massive load gushed out from Stiles hole onto his abdomen.

Derek tossed Stiles off of him, discarding him in irritation as he took his cock in hand and pumped viciously, his orgasm seeming to double in intensity for the next minute.

Stiles lay prone on his stomach, watching the alpha viciously squeezing his own knot and humping into his fist.  
Stiles still hadn't managed to have a proper orgasm, and he wasn't quite sure he ever could again. He felt like his contents had been scooped out of him.

There were several minutes of silence as Derek finished his orgasm and also lay prone on the ground.  
When Stiles thought he had fallen asleep, he carefully stood up on shaking legs to walk towards his Jeep, passing Derek by.  
But Derek grabbed him and pulled him down onto all fours.

"No, Derek. Seriously I can't anymore!" Stiles voice was hoarse from screaming.

Derek ignored him and pressed his half hard cock inside. Due to being half hard, more of his cock actually managed to stuff into Stiles then before, pressing his mostly deflated knot against Stiles' backside. Stiles moaned as heat bloomed once more in his abdomen.

Derek loomed over Stiles, pressing his face and shoulders into the grass, growling with determination.

Stiles felt a sudden heat flooding him, jetting deep inside that licked fire in Stiles' belly. Stiles gasped and moaned at the sensation, then realized with horror that Derek was pissing inside him. He was filled almost as fast as Derek's cum filled him, however because Derek was soft, and urine was thin, it began to bubble and trickle down Stiles' legs and balls.

He hid his face in shame as the arousal he felt grew with intensity from the pressure and heat. His orgasm reached him so fast, his cock didn't even have time to fill out more than half way before he was screwing viciously down on Derek, thus forcing more of the burning liquid out, and shooting cum onto the grass in tiny spurts that did not reflect how intense the orgasm felt.

Derek's cock tried to take interest again with Stiles hole sucking around it, growing a little bit harder. Derek thrust experimentally, as he was actually forced out of Stiles slightly as he grew, to see if a second orgasm was achievable. He was too sensitive but he enjoyed the sloshing of piss that was forced out of Stiles and how Stiles now reeked of him and would smell like him for weeks.

When Stiles went limp however, he pulled out, a flood of urine leaving him.  
He stood up and carried Stiles into the house to recover and sleep. As he walked, his ten foot tall wolf form slowly shifted down to his six foot human form.

He gently layed Stiles down on a single mattress that had apparently been brought in recently. He convinced Stiles to drink a bit of water from a water bottle he kept nearby, before Stiles passed out.


End file.
